


Nautiscarader's She-Ra prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Yet another prompt hub, this time for new She-ra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Fluff short prompts

Glimbow

\- I caught the bouquet! 

Glimmer cheered when she landed on her feet after jumping up to catch the bouquet Scorpia has thrown. 

\- And look, I didn’t have to teleport myself! - she hugged her boyfriend.  
\- I know! 

Her smile faded away quickly when she realised that while Bow certainly was happy of her success, he was holding the same bouquet in his hands, this one with a rope around it from his lasso arrow.

\- Wait, how did you-

her answer came when another bouquet bounced off her head, and she turned to see the Perfuma trying to stop her wife.

\- Scorpia, honey, the whole point is to throw just one bouquet.  
\- But why? Everyone seems to like it. Especially Swiftwind, he’s already eaten two. 

* * *

  
  
Catradora

041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."

\- It's not a big deal, babe.  
\- It is!  
\- It is not.  
\- It totally is! I'm supposed to be the stronge-e-e-st...  
  
Adora sneezed loudly into her handkerchief, lamenting over her defeat. All she wanted to do was to make herself a jam sandwich, but no matter how hard she tried, the lid of the jar from the pantry was screwed too tightly. And anyway, she was still somewhat surprised people in Eternia didn't use regular tin cans like they did in the Fright Zone, so how was she supposed to know they are that fragile?

\- Here, let me show you.  
  
Catra took another jar Adora was struggling with, and brought it next to her face, so she can watch closely. In what one could perceive as a rude gesture, she extended her claw, and gently slid it underneath the lid and lifted it up. A quick hissing noise filled the silent kitchen and made Adora's eyes widen. Catra handed the jar back and watched as Adora effortlessly opened the jar and sniffed the sugary, fruity treats inside. 

At least not until Catra dipped the same finger in it, taking a claw-ful with her.

\- Now it's all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	2. Missed scenes (Glimbow, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glimbow: Watching you come is so hot.

\- Watching you come is so hot...  
  
hearing those words coming from Bow would have made Glimmer come already, even if she wasn't fingering herself. With her hand between her legs, she mashed it against her soaking wet pussy, letting her boyfriend watch. She wished she could just let him jump her, but there was a sense to this madness. He had to know.

\- This... this is what I've been do-doing... - she muttered - All.. all those days when you were gone...  
  
She threw her head back, as her body jolted with an oncoming orgasm.

\- All those long days wi-without you... - she cried, curling her toes.

Glimmer looked at her boyfriend's legs and hands, twitching with the same impatience that drove her mad, waiting for the right moment. Finally, she yelped and spread her thick thighs, letting her boyfriend in. In one swift move he filled her, while her thick thighs closed behind his back, trapping them inside as the two climaxed at the same time, after just few shared seconds. 

Their embrace lasted for minutes, as their lips found each other, and Bow's cock supplied her with bursts of his warm seed, feeling her magical aura pulse with each one. 

\- I... I just wanted to be around you, you know... - she whispered, enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend on top, underneath, around and inside her at the same time.  
\- I... I know,, I know. - he replied, burying his head between her breasts. - But you're not gonna do that again, are you?  
\- Not if you don't want to.  
  
She smiled and let go of him, just before she rolled to her chest and pushed her ass higher, showing him the massive creampie he just deposited inside her. 

\- Come on, let's do it again - she cheered and her small wings fluttered in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632957213827268608/glimbow-watching-you-come-is-so-hot))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	3. Bright, full Moon (Glimbow, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant sex with Glimbow? Glimmer strikes me as someone who is often very eager when she's pregnant.

\- Mhm... More!  
  
Glimmer let out a languorous moan, feeling the last wave of her orgasm shaking her body. But almost instantly she shivered again when Bow kissed her neck and slipped from underneath her, whispering his response in ragged, tired voice.

\- O-Okay, give-give me a moment.

She closed her eyes and got comfortable against her mountain of pillows, while Bow slid between her legs to caress her body as he regained his strength. His mouth worshipped her enlarged breasts, her thick thighs and of course, her pregnant belly that momentarily hid him from her sight as he dived to her folds. 

It's been less than a year since Eternia has been saved, but that didn't stop the two from celebrating it in every waking moment possible. And so it wasn't a surprise at all that that her belly started growing (and for once not from their kitchen raids) even before Bow was officially crowned as a king. But neither of them cared about that tiny social faux-pas, especially not in the moment of pure passion like this one. They were alive, and they were together, and if anything, her blessed state made her more hungry for love-making than before. 

Glimmer howled when his tongue caressed her sensitive, thick folds, concentrating on her swollen button, while his fingers probed the same love canal that just moment ago was filled with another batch of his seed, the same one kind that has found fertile grounds in her womb. 

Glimmer gripped the sheets of their bed and spread her thighs further, until she felt his heads against her creamed lips again and shivered in anticipation. Bow grabbed her thighs and gently slid himself in, pushing back the thick glob of seed that might have stained their sheets. He listened as her voice quivered, and watched her body wriggling and coiling, even though he barely started moving, knowing it will only hasten his climax. 

Neither of them knew what their future might hold, but they were both sure that there would be many more princesses and princess in the Palace soon, and they couldn't be happier about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632963877512069120/pregnant-sex-with-glimbow-glimmer-strikes-me-as))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	4. Confuse-a-cat (Catradora/Glimbow, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimbow catradora foursome/orgy?
> 
> Catras not used to positive attention yet and the four are going to change that

\- Awww.... have we confused the cat yet?  
  
Adora's voice rang in Catra's ears, as she breathed heavily, feeling the weight of not one, but three of her new friends on her naked body. With Bow and Glimmer worshipping each of her breasts and Adora sneaking between her legs, she was most certainly confused, but the amount of stimuli has turned her brain into mush. 

It was Adora, who proposed this whole thing. Something about "team-bonding" and "raising morale". But she knew that in reality it was all about her. despite months since the defeat of the Horde, Catra still felt like the odd one out, especially living in amongst the people she was once supposed to conquer.

She needed friendship.

And maybe something more, at least tonight.

So when al three of her new friends closed their lips around each sensitive part of her body, Catra shrieked and surrendered, letting only soft purrs, as her body relaxed. Of course, Adora was giving her the most, dipping her tongue into her folds, lapping her juices as if she was feline too, but Bow and Glimmer worked in team to give her breasts some much needed attention. Bow had a bit more experience with Glimmer's rack, but the queen herself knew which places to kiss to make Catra feel at home.

Her body arched when Adora introduced her strong fingers into the mix, and her shriek was contained with Glimmer's lips in a sudden and unexpected kiss, as unexpected as the sight of Bow mounting his girlfriend atop her. And just when Catra was about to vocalise her befuddlement. She saw Adora stepping around her only for her to sit above her face.

\- Hey, Catra. - she spoke with the familiar cocky grin and let out a howling, quivering laughter when Catra dug in. 

And so, the four heroes of Eternia rocked their bodies in vaguely synchronised motion, trying their best to pleasure not just their partners, but the other couple as well. Catra could feel Glimmer's pussy being filled with Bow's cock that occasionally slid between the same folds that Adora was caressing; Bow received kisses not only from Gimmer, but Adora, and in turn, Glimmer sometimes dug her nails into Catra's shoulders when her boyfriend was too rough. 

It was difficult to say who came first and when, as the four continued mashing their bodies even when one of them was quivering and shaking, passing the much needed towels when they switched configurations. But in the end, It was Catra who was the last one to fell asleep amongst her three friends, and who felt loved.

And who knows, maybe she will get that treatment next time she feels sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/633044034490974208/a-glimbow-catradora-foursomeorgy-catras-not-used))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	5. Valentine prompt: kisses and cuddles (Catradora, M)

In her life, especially the resent years, Adora didn't have many moments to take a break and relax, which made moments like these so much more rewarding. With her girlfriend in her arms, Adora could forget who she was, and what were her duties, and focus on one person she lost, found, and loved. 

Catra's delicate kisses peppered her face, neck and chest, as their bodies still suffered, not from exhausting training, but from other physical activities reserved for their eyes only. Catra hid her claws this time, making sure to caress and soothe ever place of Adora's skin grazed by them, or her sharp fangs. Adora didn't exactly mind it, in fact her voice almost screamed for more, but Catra knew has learned the importance of aftercare, especially with her healing saliva she applied with every kiss.

But then Catra herself let out a deep, satisfying purr when she felt Adora's strong arms close behind her back, casting a powerful spell of protection and safety only she could provide. Adora stroked her back, listening to her low, harmonising noises, as her girlfriend slowly drifted into well-deserved sleep atop her breasts. 

And with that, Adora decided it was time to lower her guard completely, and take a nap as well.

But then she screamed when she felt Catra paws dancing all over her stomach again, in weird, uncoordinated moves, as she spun around, as if looking for something.

\- Catra!   
\- What? I'm trying to find a good place to sleep. - she answered, looking at her girlfriend with utter perplexity.  
\- Catra, we literally have a double bed now. There is ALWAYS a place for you.  
  
She pointed to the empty space on her left, hoping Catra would understand her subtle suggestion. Catra took a good, long look at the delicate pillows of the royal bed Glimmer has provided for them, and gave her response.

\- Nah.  
  
And with that, she continued to knead Adora's muscular stomach a it more, until she found herself a decent place to sleep, atop her chest, laying her head conveniently between her breasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/643015176234418176/catradora))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


End file.
